


so give me one more, one more

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post canon, Romance, Vow renewal, semi fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Patrick wants to give David a little bit of a do-over.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	so give me one more, one more

**Author's Note:**

> so I recently binged the entire series and frankly I have some Issues with the finale and this is just one fic touching on my beef with it--namely that not even David's wedding day can be just about him. it's a Me problem, and I am funneling those feelings into Patrick being sweet and mushy and romantic. 
> 
> big thanks to Pip for beta'ing!! be gentle w/ me, I'm still grappling with their voices.
> 
> enjoy!

The idea comes to Patrick when Alexis announces her engagement to Ted. David is weighing the pros and cons of the engagement aloud. On the one hand, everyone loves Ted, everyone _knows_ he and Alexis are great together. One the other hand, they’ve only been back together for three months, and Ted is still technically working in the Galapagos for the next year, and Alexis is often jet setting across the globe again for Interflix. Patrick’s nodding along with David’s ranting, stirring the sauce idly, but perks up when David starts talking about wedding moodboards.

It’s been a while since David’s needed to moodboard anything; the last time he did was when they redid their spare room, turning it into a proper office. David had swatches, and the walls had to complement the wood grain of their matching desks, and black chairs with cherry wood desks just wouldn’t do and…

Patrick watches David animatedly talk through planning the Rose-Mullens wedding and his heart aches, suddenly. Fondly. Alexis and Ted have been engaged for two weeks and David’s already throwing himself into planning this, all because he loves his sister so much. And because he loves planning things, of course—but he wouldn’t be this excited for any other wedding except maybe Stevie’s.

Patrick thinks back to their own wedding, two years ago now. He wouldn’t change a thing about it, not the venue or Moira officiating or anything else. But there’s always been something about their wedding day that’s bothered him.

He remembers Alexis in a wedding dress, and he remembers Moira’s own attention-grabbing outfit; he remembers the next morning being a flurry of activity to see Johnny and Moira off. He remembers their wedding day and the morning after as beautiful and wonderful and decidedly _not_ about just the two of them. He’s never had a problem with that for himself, personally. He’s content to fly under the radar most of the time.

But he knows at the time, it stung David. To see Alexis in flowing white on what should be _their_ day. Just like it stung when Alexis’ graduation was on David’s birthday; just like a million other times before when Alexis or Moira or Rose Video came before David. 

Patrick has always made it a point to put David first whenever possible and that urge to take care of him, to make him happy, to give him all the things he’s missed out on rears its not-so-ugly head abruptly.

“Patrick, I think the sauce is burning,” David says, bringing Patrick out of his thoughts. 

He swears under his breath and stirs the pot frantically, scraping along the bottom and the sides to break up the caramelized sauce. “It’s fine,” he says, “might be a little different than usual.”

David shrugs. “Still smells amazing,” he purrs. He sidles up close to Patrick and puts a hand on his waist. “You looked pretty deep in thought there. Was I boring you that much?” It’s mostly a joke. It’s like ninety-five percent a joke, Patrick knows. But there’s still that undercurrent of uncertainty and Patrick lives to make that disappear.

He turns off the burner and removes the pan from the heat before twisting in David’s grasp. He winds his arms around his husband’s shoulders with a shake of his head. “Not boring at all,” he says gently, “I love hearing you talk about moodboards.”

David ducks his head and a sweet, not-quite smile. “So if I said I wanted to redo the garden…?”

“I actually had a better idea,” Patrick says slowly. He drums his fingers on the back of David’s neck until he starts to squirm. “You can veto this, if you want.”

“Okay…” David squints at him. He’d look wary, if he didn’t look so intrigued. 

“What if we did a vow renewal?” Patrick hurries to keep talking before David can interrupt. “I know those are usually saved for big anniversaries, and I’m not saying we necessarily get everyone together again and make a whole big deal of it. But we could get Stevie, and Alexis, maybe Ted if he can get away from the turtles, and we do something small. Something that’s just all about us.”

David stares at him for a long moment. He hears everything Patrick’s not saying. “No Alexis in a wedding dress,” he murmurs.

Patrick beams. “Exactly.”

“None of my mother in an Alexander McQueen gown with a pope hat.”

“Right.” 

David rolls onto the balls of his feet and back down, then does it again. “Just a few of us, something small.”

“A day for you,” Patrick says with a smile.

“A day for _us_.”

Patrick kisses him, humming agreeably. Pulling back, he says, “But mostly you.”

David’s lips twist in a not-quite-smile again. He melts against Patrick, sighing happily. “But mostly me,” he agrees. 

* * *

Patrick lets David do all of the planning. After so long together, David knows plenty well what Patrick likes. Patrick trusts David to make the decisions, and David takes this permission and runs with it. He gets Patrick’s opinion on some of the drinks, and lets Patrick pick out his own shirt for the little ceremony, but otherwise it’s all David. And Patrick wouldn’t have it any other way. It hardly takes him any time at all to plan. The part that takes the longest is coordinating a day that works with Alexis' busy schedule and a day at the shop they can bear to miss.

He even lets David talk him into spending the day of the ceremony apart. They wake up together in the morning but David gets ready quick—he might even skip some of his skincare routine, which Patrick finds utterly endearing. David kisses him while Patrick is still slogging through making coffee. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” David says with an almost blinding grin.

“Tonight,” Patrick agrees. He catches David with a careful hand on the hem of his sweater and tugs him into one last kiss. David melts into it, hands on Patrick’s shoulders, keeping him close. “It’s going to be amazing.”

David scoffs good naturedly. “Of course it is. Alexis will be by around four or so, and then you two will head to the motel.”

Patrick nods; he and David have gone over the plan at least half a dozen times, but he doesn’t say so. “Got it,” he says instead. He rubs at David’s sides, taking his fill of his husband before they’re separated for the next few hours. It’ll hardly be the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other, but Patrick feels a little clingy anyway. 

David smiles at him and Patrick knows he’s being read as easily as an open book. “I love you,” David whispers.

“I love you too,” Patrick says before stealing another kiss and pushing David toward the door. 

David goes willingly; he pauses only to wave at Patrick one last time.

* * *

Patrick is adjusting the collar on his cornflower blue button-down when Alexis lets herself in through the front door. He’s standing in the living room, checking his reflection in the mirror on the mantle, and he doesn’t even startle. He just gives her a quick, “Hey, Alexis,” before fiddling with the collar some more.

He does startle a bit when she comes up behind him and swats at his hands. “Leave it,” she tells him before smoothing out the edges of the collar. “Actually,” she says, humming. She pushes at his shoulder so he turns to face her and she flicks open one more button. “There we go, David will love that.”

Patrick can feel his ears burning slightly. He turns again to double-check how he looks; it’s a bit more skin than he’d normally voluntarily display, but he knows Alexis is right. David _will_ love it. Patrick nods approvingly and faces Alexis. He looks her up and down and has to admit, he’s impressed. 

Alexis does a little curtsy with a smug grin. “Acceptable?” She asks, though she clearly already knows. She’s not in a white floor-length gown; she looks gorgeous, of course, but the dress is tame compared to other outfits Patrick’s seen her wear. The dress is short and flouncy, a soft blue that compliments his own shirt.

“Did you match us deliberately?” 

“Well yeah, Stevie’s going to match David. Duh.”

Patrick nods, even though he had no idea. “Of course.” He smiles at her. “You look great, Alexis.”

She smiles and twirls her hair around one finger. “Ted’s really sorry he couldn’t get away.”

Patrick waves off the apology. “It’s alright. He’ll just have to make sure he’s there next time.”

“Next time?” Alexis questions with a smile.

“Either our five-year anniversary, or our ten, or our fifteen. Whenever I can convince David to do another vowel renewal where we actually invite everyone.” Patrick shrugs. “I know it’ll happen.”

“Oh, it definitely will. And Ted will absolutely be there.” She gets a faraway look in her eyes that’s not dissimilar to the way David looks when he’s daydreaming. Patrick smiles, wondering what sort of movie is playing in her head right now. She snaps out of it on her own, unlike David, and claps her hands together. “We should get going! David will kill me if we’re late.”

-

The sun is barely shifting to hang lower in the sky when he and Alexis pull up in front of the motel. It’s recently gotten a fresh coat of paint and the antique white looks warm and inviting in the sunlight. There are a scant few cars out in front and most of the rooms seem to have their lights off; the privacy will be good, Patrick thinks, as he lets Alexis guide him back behind the motel. 

Patrick sucks in a sharp breath as it all comes into view. It looks...it looks like their wedding would’ve, albeit much smaller. There aren’t rows of chairs and there’s no band. Patrick’s guitar is in the back of his car, for later, but it’s a fifty-fifty chance that David will let him bust it out. There’s an arch, looped with flowers and vines. Patrick has no idea where David got it on such short notice or while keeping it hush-hush, but it looks beautiful in the well-manicured lawn. 

There’s a table off to one side with a small cake and the various hors d'oeuvres that David let Patrick help pick out. There’s a cooler full of beers and a bottle of wine, and there’s a pitcher of their batch signature cocktail they concocted together. A little-known fact is that David makes for a pretty good bartender; he and Patrick may or may not have gotten sloshed off a few test batches of their “Brewer-Berry Rose Rumble.” The name was also created while drunk, but it stuck. 

“Hey,” comes Stevie’s rough voice beside him suddenly. She smiles up at him; she’s not in her suit from the wedding, but her deep blue button-down flannel is tucked in and her hair is slightly curled. 

Patrick smiles back at her. “Hey,” he says. “Where’s David?”

“Just finishing getting ready.” Stevie casts a meaningful look toward the front of the motel, then rolls her eyes. “He told me to get out.”

“You were stressing me out,” David says loudly from behind them. They all swivel to look at him. Patrick’s breathing catches in his throat just like it did two years ago. David flaps his hand, clearly both embarrassed by and in love with the attention. Alexis is snapping pics—for Ted, she claims—and Stevie is smiling behind her hand.

Patrick swallows and instinctively raises a hand to tug at his collar, even though it’s far from tight. Without looking at him, Alexis slaps at his hand again and David laughs. His laugh gets louder as he gets closer, until he’s near enough for Patrick to take by the hips. 

“You look,” Patrick breathes. He looks David up and down, even though he has to take a step back to do so. “Wow.”

David squirms, luxuriating in the attention. “Okay, stop it,” he says, but he doesn’t mean it.

The sweater under Patrick’s hands is soft and lush. Patrick feels warm just touching it—although that probably has more to do with the man in it than the fact it’s some kind of heavy fabric blend. It’s also a startling baby blue; it might actually be the most color Patrick’s ever seen on his husband, and he’s quickly feeling addicted to it. 

“It’s a wool-cashmere blend,” David says, as though he can read Patrick’s mind. Sometimes it feels like he can. He also sounds a little anxious. 

Patrick runs his hands carefully over the white wreath design across the front, the grapes soft under his fingers. It’s three dimensional, and Patrick’s scared of damaging it. “You look incredible,” he murmurs. “You’re wearing _blue_.” He finally manages to look up at David’s face. David is biting his bottom lip like he’s biting back a response. “Did you wear blue...just for me?”

David looks away, biting his lip harder. Patrick reaches up and touches David’s chin lightly. David lets go of his lip with a long sigh. “Yes,” he allows, still not quite looking at Patrick. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He’s seen David’s wedding book. He’s listened as David regaled him with the kind of wedding he would’ve had in his old life—extravagant, avant-garde, out of this world. David never spoke of them with longing, really. He’s never sounded regretful about the wedding they did have. 

But Patrick knows, at the very least, that fashion is David’s cornerstone. They hadn’t talked about it, but Patrick had expected something crazy even for the small ceremony. He’d actually expected David to be all decked out in white, if only as a dig at Alexis.

“I know,” David says. His smile turns bashful as he finally manages to meet Patrick’s gaze. “I wanted to.”

Patrick can’t resist hauling David in for a kiss. Stevie pretends to gag and Alexis hums like it’s cute, until it goes on too long for her taste.

“Okay, gross,” Alexis declares brightly. She even goes so far as to shove a hand between them as if she could separate them. “You two can do that _after_ the ceremony.” Alexis shoos them toward the alter, even though it’s only a few steps away. Patrick goes willingly and never once lets go of David’s hands. 

Stevie starts the ceremony off by reading a pre-approved blurb. Her voice doesn’t waver during it, but her eyes get a little misty. It’s short and sweet and then it’s David and Patrick’s turns.

Patrick isn’t singing this time. He’d considered it, but eventually passed. Inevitably, they’ll all be drunk within the next hour and he can break out the guitar then with only minimal fussing from David. Instead, Patrick takes a deep breath.

“I told you I wanted to do this so you could have a day that was entirely for you. For us, but mostly for you. I wouldn’t change a thing about our wedding, and three years down the line from now I’m probably going to try and strong-arm you into another renewal.”

David mouths _‘strong arm’_ under his breath and Patrick trips over a laugh before continuing. 

“But I wanted to have something special, something set apart from the rest of our lives. All because I love you so much, David. I want every day to be yours, especially the ones we share together. You are the center of my world, and I want to make sure you always know that. You are so generous, and so kind, and so _good_.”

David hiccups around a sob and Patrick swallows thickly. 

“Watching you start planning Alexis’ wedding just reminded me how much you deserve something special. You _always_ deserve something special. You _are_ something special.”

David gives him another wobbly, wet sob before he’s stepping further into Patrick’s personal space and kissing him. Alexis makes some sort of half-protesting noise and Stevie’s pretending to gag again except she sounds a little choked up. The kiss breaks with another shudder from David. Patrick feels his own knees buckle slightly. 

Patrick watches David gulp for air before he speaks. “I mean, same, obviously,” he says, and Patrick can’t help his laugh. “When you suggested this, I thought you were crazy. Vow renewals are for big anniversaries, and old couples, and an excuse to throw big lavish parties where everyone has to suffer through how in love you are.”

Patrick snorts.

“Am I wrong?” David doesn’t wait for an answer. “But the way you described it, it just made sense. I wouldn’t change anything about our wedding day either...except maybe the venue, but only if, like, I could do it without causing some kind of weird butterfly effect. So, it’s not really a big deal.”

Patrick is the one to bite his lip this time, on a grin that threatens to take over his entire face. 

“I really, really wouldn’t change anything about us. Not how we met, not the fights we’ve had, and not our wedding day. But this is different, and unique, and I can’t thank you enough for this. I will gladly let you _strong-arm_ me into vow renewals as often as you’d like—our five-year anniversary, our ten-year, whatever. All of them. I’d do this with you next week, even.”

“I don’t think our budget can handle that,” Patrick has to add.

David rolls his eyes dutifully. “We’d make it work. We always will.”

Patrick leans in again with David as they share another kiss; this one is even more lingering than the last. They’re pressed together from shoulder to knee, with David’s arms wound around Patrick’s shoulders, with Patrick taking greedy handfuls of David’s sweater. Alexis scoffs and wanders over to the drinks. Stevie pops a little streamer thing, the kind you use at new years, and David doesn’t even complain about the bits of confetti landing in his hair. 

When they break apart, Alexis is on her second cocktail and Stevie has the wine uncorked and is drinking straight from the bottle. David scowls and starts to reprimand them both, but it’s lighthearted and more teasing than anything. 

David gets them both a glass of their Brewer-Berry Rose Rumble and they tap the little plastic cups together. It’s good, refreshing; the blueberry liqueur is tart but the raspberry is sweeter, and the pineapple juice makes Patrick’s lips pucker. They stand around and munch on the hors d'oeuvres for a bit, until Alexis gets a call from Ted and begs off for the night. Stevie follows not long after, murmuring something about settling things in the office before heading home. She tells them to stay as long as they like, but that they’re also on the hook for helping clean up first thing tomorrow. She takes the rest of the cake home as payment. 

They clean up some before they leave, stacking the now-empty trays together and tucking the cooler under the table so potential passersby don’t get ideas about free beer. Patrick and David end up taking the pitcher of their batch cocktail home; Patrick drives, because he’s not quite buzzed, unlike David. David, who cradles the pitcher in his arms and keeps smiling at Patrick the entire drive home. 

They stumble into their little cottage and toward the kitchen. Patrick grabs glasses from the cupboard and fills them quickly. They stand against the island in their kitchen, side by side.

“Thank you for today,” David says. 

“Thank _you_ ,” Patrick replies. 

David doesn’t even know about tomorrow morning yet. He doesn’t know about Patrick’s plans for them to open the store at noon instead of nine. He doesn’t know about Patrick’s plans for champagne and bacon in bed. No relatives flying off to the airport, nothing else to take away from the attention on David, on _them._

Shaking off the giddy thoughts, Patrick bumps his shoulder against David’s. “That was nice.”

“ _ Just _ nice?” David’s tone is teasing, sugary sweet. 

Patrick twists and leans up to kiss the blueberry-raspberry-pineapple taste from David’s lips. “It was perfect,” he murmurs into the kiss. 

David smiles. “Yeah,” he agrees softly, “it was.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://images.neimanmarcus.com/ca/1/product_assets/B/4/K/A/W/NMB4KAW_mu.jpg) is the sweater that David wears, because I think it's very him while not being black/white/gray. 
> 
> this is the recipe for the Brewer-Berry Rose Rumble, which I named myself but did in fact take a couples-quiz for figuring out the best wedding cocktail:  
>  **INGREDIENTS**  
>  1 oz Raspberry Liqueur (Chymos)  
> 1/2 oz Blueberry Liqueur (Lapponia)  
> 6 oz Pineapple Juice  
> Garnish: Pineapple  
>  **DIRECTIONS**  
>  Shake all ingredients with ice in a cocktail shaker.  
> Strain into a highball glass full of ice.  
> Garnish with a pineapple wedge and serve.


End file.
